


"F" for Fanfiction

by Dedlivs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Boys In Love, Explicit Language, If you squint you might see a bit of, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Non-Explicit Sex, Secret Crush, markren, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedlivs/pseuds/Dedlivs
Summary: In which Renjun thinks his hyung is acting weird, and tries to find out what he's looking at when staring at his phone. Alternatively, Mark reads a fanfiction by accident and can't seem to stop.





	"F" for Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first time I write something like this and I'm so embarrassed to post it, but...whatever! This is kind of a self-indulgent piece that I hope you'll enjoy. 
> 
> P.s. I'm not a big fan of smut fanfics, so it's not as bad as you might think it is (haha) - but if my friends are going to ever read this, I'm good as dead (I love you guys haha♥ )

«Isn't Mark hyung spending a bit too much time on his phone?» 

 

The first time Renjun notices, Mark is curled up in a corner of the couch, looking pretty bored and staring intently at his phone. The dreamies are talking about their upcoming stage and promotions, but he doesn't take part to the conversation and keeps fidgeting with what Renjun thinks might be the passcode of his lock screen. Mark does that quite often when he wants to take a break from work and responsabilities.

The other members notice too, but after a day of practice, no one has the strenght to point that out and simply ignore him. When Mark giggles to himself, while Jaemin is talking about his hardships learning the choreography, Haechan snorts and threatens him to snatch that stupid iPhone from him and shove it up his ass. 

«Do you mind?» Donghyuck says, parting his fringe, which is covering his eyes, and glaring at him. Mark gives him an embarrassed and apologetic look. 

«Sorry» he mumbles, turning the screen off but keeping hold of his phone, like he fears someone is going to steal it from him. «What were we talking about?» he asks then, glancing over to Renjun and Jeno, who are sitting right across him on the other couch. Renjun runs an hand through his newly dyed charcoal black hair and sighs out of frustration. 

«Our last comeback as the seven of us, and how we don't want to fuck it up» he says, leaning back on his seat and resting his free hand on the armrest. Mark stares at him and instantly draws his hand through his own red locks, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. His cheeks flush in a light shade of pink and he averts his eyes as he clears his throat. Renjun wonders if there is something wrong with him, but he reasons that maybe he's just tired because of NCT 127 practice and impending promotions. 

«Right» Mark hums, shifting his gaze back to Haechan and listening to whatever his friend has to say. Renjun finds himself staring at the black screen of his hyung's phone, wondering what on earth was he so caught up with.

 

 

 

Later that week, "Chain" promotions start and the rest of the dreamies decide to kill time by playing a messy version of basketball at a park close by the Han River. One night, they come back to the dormitory and find Haechan sprawled on the couch, in deep sleep, and Mark drinking a can of soda by his side. He's still playing with his phone, eyes drawn back and forth and a smile curving his mouth, like he's reading something funny. 

«Is it twitter, again?» Renjun asks throwing his jacket on the nearest chair and walking up to him. The others follow too and Mark winces and almost falls off his seat when Renjun sits next to him. He turns off his phone and grins awkwardly, like he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. «Y-yeah...kinda.» he stutters. Renjun raises a brow and steals a sip of Mark's soda, squinting his eyes suspiciously when the other looks away. The other usually protests when someone drinks from his can but this time he doesn't, and it leaves Renjun a bit perplexed. 

«How was your day?» Mark asks, eyes gravitating towards Jeno hoping that he'll catch the drift and change the topic of the conversation. The younger shrugs, his messy brown locks jumping all over the place, and he starts listing a bunch of things that the members have done throughout the day. He talks about Jisung and Chenle bullying Renjun for sucking at basketball, and how Jaemin managed to break his record of layups in a row. 

«Injunnie managed to score a free throw in the end, though» Jaemin says. «and that just happened to be what we needed to win» winking proudly in Renjun's direction. Jisung rolls his eyes at that and clicks his tongue sassyly. «He just got lucky» he retorts jokingly. Renjun scrunches up his nose and leans forward to kick him in the shins and the maknae fakes an hurt pout. 

The Chinese boy grins and throws himself back, making his shoulder brushes against Mark's. The older flinches and shifts his position to make sure not to touch him, and Renjun feels a bit hurt that, but he doesn't mention it. Mark doesn't do that with the rest of the members. He doesn't shove them aside, he doesn't move away and grimaces when they slide their arm around him and pull him into an hug. Not like he does with Renjun lately. The raven haired boy starts thinking Mark has a problem with him, but he doesn't understand what he could have done wrong. 

 

 

 

After a few days, Renjun decides to talk about it with his favourite hyung, Winwin. Mark keeps avoiding him. He doesn't talk much, he rarely laughs at his jokes and his eyes always drift away when Renjun looks at him. He wonders if he's missing something, but he hasn't changed one bit since NCT Dream's "Go" promotions and he and Mark used to be best buddies back then, not to mention very clingy.

Sicheng presses his lips into a thin line as he thinks deeply into it, but even though he and Mark are in the same unit, they don't talk that much. Especially about those kind of things. 

«Are you sure you've done nothing weird, lately?» asks the blonde Renjun shakes his head and drinks up his peach juice.

«I don't know what's wrong with him, but he's started acting like this after buying that new phone.» Renjun asserts. «I don't think it's linked to that, though...». Winwin hums and scratches his chin. 

«I'll ask Taeyong and Johnny about it. You ask Donghyuck, maybe he knows something» he suggests smiling encouragingly. Renjun sighs and nods in agreement. He doesn't think it'll be of help, but it's worth trying. 

 

 

«Who, Mark?» Haechan gives a snort of laughter and opens the door's of his guardobe. «Nah, he's not mad at you. He's just tired and hyper stressed as usual.» he assures him, grabbing an handful of clothes and placing them back on one of the shelves. Renjun chews on his bottom lip.

«You don't think that he's acting weird?» he asks worriedly. Haechan shrugs. «He's always weird.» he states, running an hand on his ironed shirt to get rid of the wrinkles. 

«Yeah... but, he's clearly avoiding me for some reason I don't understand.» Renjun retorts sitting on the edge of the bed and sighing loudly. «Taeyong and Johnny know nothing about it. I've asked them if it could have something to do with him having his hands glued on his phone but... they think that's unlikely.» he adds, letting himself fall on the bed to stare blankly at the ceiling. Haechan doesn't really answer back to that. Instead he just hums something under his breath and nods with his head. Renjun thinks he's hiding something, but decides to keep his doubts to himself. Maybe he should just ask Mark. 

 

 

 

«Give it back!»

 

Mark's whine echoes throughout the corridor of the dreamies dormitory. Renjun has snutched his phone from his hands while he was busying himself with some intense reading, but luckily he had managed to turn the screen off before the chinese could see what he was giggling for. He jumps on Renjun and tries to get is device back, but the smaller dodges and runs around the table. 

«I said give it back Renjun.» he snaps in irritation as his voice gets higher and cracks slightly. Renjun doesn't need to know what he spends his time doing, especially if it's something no one - not even Johnny - knows about. How is he supposed to admit something so embarrassing in front of one of his band members. Renjun, even.

«No.» The raven haired boy retorts, stomping his feet on the floor and knitting his brows. «Not until you tell me why the hell are you avoiding me.»

«W-what?» Mark mutters in confusion. Renjun snorts out of frustration. He's sick of Mark acting like nothing's happening. He owes him some explanation, starting from what he's doing constantly on his phone. Renjun doesn't know why, but he's beginning to consider that it can really have something to do with that. 

«Don't act like you know nothing, Mark Lee.» he says folding his arms «I know what you're doing.» he adds, and Mark pink flushes. It's almost funny the way he starts fidgeting out of frustration, if the others were there they'd be making fun of him, and he thanks God they aren't. 

«I'm not angry, I promise.» he states scratching the back of his head and averting his eyes. «I'm just tired, that's all. I'm having some troubles with the lyrics for our comeback song...» he says the first thing that comes to his mind, which isn't a lie, but not even the entire truth. Renjun, however, seems to buy it as he hands him his phone back. 

«So that's it.» he mumbles awkwardly. «I'm sorry then, I though I did something I shouldn't have and-» Mark interjects him before he can say anything else, waving his hands in dismissal.

«No! I-I mean...you've done nothing wrong. I just...» he stops mid sentence and purses his lips. «I'm sorry, if I made you think that. » Mark says. «I've just a lot of things in my mind, lately.» he explains vaguely, but Renjun nods in understanding. He knows that if Mark doesn't want to talk about it he won't, but he doesn't refrain from showing his concern and offer his help.

«You know where to find me.» he says with a smile on his lips. 

Mark nods «Yeah, thank you Injun» and the latter walks out of the room. Once he's left alone, the half Canadian boy let's out a sigh of relief. «That was close.» he gulps. 

 

 

 

Fanfictions.

Mark knows they exist and that a good portion of the fandom enjoys writing and reading such things, out of pure entertainment. He sees nothing wrong in it, but he's always tried to avoid reading them not to feel awkward around his hyungs and dongsaeng. Recently, however, he's started spending a lot of his free time on twitter, reading some fans' messages for him, and has accidentally found a thread of fanfictions featuring him and some of his closest friends. It had started off as a joke, he just "wanted to check them out for fun", but thinks have changed drastically. He wouldn't lie, reading fanfictions in general could be pretty funny - sort of creepy too - but reading fanfictions about him having intercourse with one of his band members, was all another story. 

The first one he read was about him and Donghyuck having a crush on each other. He wrinkled his nose more than once as he let pictures of Haechan acting all nice and giddy roam in the back of his mind. Fans sure have a wild imagination. Anyhow, seeing how harmless fanfictions were - even if some were a tad bit inappropriate for his likings - he has then decided to read some more, out of boredom and curiosity. What he didn't plan to do was to actually like them as much as he does now, especially the ones that pair him up with a certain chinese boy with sharp eyes and a cute dimple.  


Mark used to read them to entertain himself. It was his own way to spend time and also a nice way to relieve the stress and having a laugh, but now that he has troubles looking at Renjun straight in the eyes, he doesn't think it was such a good a idea anymore. 

«Can you get me some cream from the drawer?» Renjun asks coming out of the bathroom of their private hotel room. They are currently in LA to shoot another music video for the 127 unit, and to attend some local music programms and interviews. The younger is drying his freshly dyed blonde hair with a towel, wearing an exaggeratedly large white tee and a pair of red shorts. Mark catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he turns to open the nightstand drawer, and lets his eyes wander on his hair. They're finally black again and he can't help but smile. He has missed his natural hair color, just as much as he has missed Renjun's corn silk hair, but he's never going to admit that outloud. 

«Here» he says handing the bottle of body lotion over to his temporary roommate. Renjun smiles and thanks him with a soft hum, then locks himself back into the washroom. Mark throws himself on the bed, his hand automatically searching for his phone, and once he finds it, he turns it on and gets back reading. It feels strange to be sharing a room with Renjun after a long period of time, but what's weirder is that while they're there, he's reading a fanfiction about them. Mark lets his eyes scroll down, looking for the last sentence he's read and when he finds it, he fixes his position and keeps on reading. 

This fanfiction is very cute, but it also has some subtle pervy things going on. He's not the main character this time around, Renjun is, and he's got to admit the way fans describe him is quite hilarious; and pretty close to the truth too. If he were to describe his friend in three words he would call him "shy but salty", maybe he'd add "a bit sassy too" here and there, but the point is, fans seem to read through him fairly well. The character he likes the most, however, out of every story he's read, it's Donghyuck's. He's just priceless, it doesn't matter what they make him say or do, he's simply the funniest. Jeno and Jaemin are often portraited, respectivly, as the "kind and innocent" guy and the "cocky and overconfident" one; and Mark just laughs it off everytime because in all honesty, Jaemin is really the furthest from being cocky and overconfident. He's like the mother hen of NCT Dream, always taking care of both his hyungs and dongsaeng. He'd never snap and pin Jeno - or Renjun - to a wall to kiss the life out of them. Chenle and Jisung too, are either pictured as two shy and dense kids in love, or a demonic witty duo that enjoys mocking people and playing cupid. Mark however, doesn't know what to think about his character, because sometimes he recognizes himself being the bratty and overconfident leader, while other times he feels more like the awkward, panicked gay Mark Lee fans seem to like. 

He's never thought deeply into it, before. Love isn't something he's been focusing on since he's left Vancouver and took his first flight to Seoul to become a singer; but lately he's starting to consider the possibility of being gay, or at least, bi-curious. The fact that he's thinking about it now, of all times, makes him wonder how much fanfictions are influencing him. The similarities between the Mark depicted in the stories and the real Mark are a bit worrisome, but so goes for the other members, most of the times. "Fake-Renjun" in particular, is very similar to the actual boy that nags a lot and throws a lot of witty remarks; and the fact that he feels somehow attracted to the fictional character makes Mark wonder if he could be possibly be attracted to the "real Renjun" too. He sighs internally. _Of course you are, dumb shit._ he mentally insults himself whilst running his fingers through his hair. _You can't ever look at him properly, without thinking about those things now._

«Your turn» Renjun asserts, holding the bathroom door ajar and sliding the soaked towel around his neck. Mark almost looses the grip on his phone, which threatens to fall on his face, and then jerks up. Renjun frowns confused by his disproportionate response, but eventually shrugs it off as he knows, he can never expect Mark Lee to act normal.

«I left the body lotion in the left cabinet, feel free to use it.» the blonde boy adds, taking his slippers off and letting himself fall on his stomach. The mattress is so soft and comfy that he can't help himself from burying his face into the pillow and let a moan of pleasure escape his lips. Upon hearing that sound Mark freezes on the spot, the tips of his ears turning red and his grip tightens around the door handle, just as if he wants to break it. The half-canadian cusses under his breath. He hates that his brain now registers those kinds of sounds and makes them come out as "sexual", even if he's trying to keep himself from doing that. Fanfictions do really influence your vocabulary and view of the world around you; especially when it comes to words like "moan" and such. Mark tries to get rid of that thought by shaking his head vehemently and, failing to do so, slamming the door shut.

Renjun jumps out of surprise. He's almost fallen asleep, oblivious of the swirl of emotions that has sprung up inside his roommate's body. He doesn't realizes that his very words, sounds and actions can affect Mark in ways he can't even imagine. 

 

 

 

Months pass by, We Go Up promotions are going to start in a few days and Mark begins to wonder how long can he hold himself back before jumping on Renjun. He's been trying to get rid of those thoughts, but every time he seems to be getting some results, the other does something that makes Mark want to smack his head hard against the wall.

He hasn't been talking about it with anyone, but something tells him Donghyuck has smelled something fishy and is currently investigating; trying to find out what is it that his bothering his bestfriend to the point of sleep talking. Luckily, Mark knows that he mumbles a bunch of incoherent words - a mix of both English and Korean - while sleeping, so he's pretty certain that Renjun's name hasn't left his lips. However, if he doesn't stop reading those stupid stories and constantly think about how much he wants to run his hand through Renjun's silk locks, he feels like he's going to die soon. Thats be for the best, actually. Besides, at least, people would blame his dead on SM for not letting him rest and adding things up his already busy schedule, every day.

«Let's watch the music video together guys!» Chenle suggests running up to their table with his expensive laptop firmly held in his hands. Jisung follows him from a few steps behind, waving the staff's phone they usually use for V Lives like it's a piece of paper. 

The rest of them is sitting around one of the tables located on the outside of their own practice room. Jaemin and Jeno are cuddled up against each other as usual and Haechan is busying himself unwrapping his third chocolate bar. 

«You're gonna get yourself another couple of months of diet, Hyuck.» Renjun asserts from across the table, stealing the bar from the younger's hands. «Not to mention diabetes.» he adds concerned. Mark looks at him intently as he pops a strawberry flavoured lollypop out of his mouth. He swears to God, Renjun can be incredibly frustrating even when he doesn't mean to. 

Haechan rolls his eyes and snorts loudly. «Whatever» he says turning his head and moving to the side to let some space for Chenle and Jisung to sit between him and Mark. Jaemin and Jeno quickly move their chairs so that they can hide behind them, and that leaves Renjun to take a seat next to Mark. 

Again. 

The chinese boy drags his chair next to his raven haired friend and rests his elbows on the table. He monitors Jisung and Chenle, advising them on how to set the camera properly, and then slides the lollypop back in his mouth, smacking his lips together in the process. Mark glances at him out of the corner of his eyes and swallows hard when he notices that Renjun's running his tongue across his bottom lip to savour the taste. _Fuck you_ , he thinks gritting his teeth and looking away.

«Hello, hello, helloooooo» Chenle shrieks as soon as he starts a live recording and Haechan takes care of setting their new music video on the right timing. They proceed introducing themselves and talking to the fans, giggling as they read some of the comments; then they turn on the video and everyone focuses on that. Everyone but Mark, who can't seem to concentrate because of the sucking sound reaching to his left ear. He's going completely crazy. Renjun is going to kill him if doesn't do something about it. 

 

 

 

The day NCT 127 start promoting for their first album, Mark feels like he's finally got so time to breathe. He'd usually complain about not having time to rest but, at least, being busy practicing and recording, makes him temporarily forget about other things. He's overwhelmed with joy when the manager announces they'll be taking a flight to the US, the day after tomorrow. They are going to attend some music shows and shoot a couple of interviews - which means he's going to be even more stressed - but he'll be miles away from Renjun, and that's all that matters. 

«The behind the scenes video for We Go Up is finally out!» Jaemin announces, visibly excited. Mark looks up from his phone - and no, he's not reading a fanfiction this time - to say something to Donghyuck, but he finds himself staring at Renjun's profile instead. Since when, Mark wonders as he looks at the way Renjun's eyelashes flutter and graze the younger's cheeks, Renjun has got so heartbreakingly beautiful.

«Let's watch it together, before Haechanie and Mark hyung leave for the US!» The boy suggest excitedly. Chenle giggles cutely, clapping his hands like a baby seal and waiting for everyone to quiet down. Mark, Haechan and the two youngest members shrink on the couch to make sure the others can sit as well. Jaemin takes his spot next to Jisung and Jeno leans on him for support. Renjun sits on the top of the armrest, resting his elbow on Mark's shoulder for balance. The older sighs internally and keeps his eyes glued on the computer screen, as long as he can. 

They either laugh, cheer or coo throughout the whole video, especially whenever the cameraman focuses on Jisung wearing those cute round glasses and acting all tough. Jaemin mocks him for playing the part of the badass guy, when in fact he's an adorable mochi, and Jisung whines out of frustration when the older pinches his cheeks. Mark doesn't talk. He just stares blankly at a dirt spot on the wall, questioning his whole existence because of Renjun.

What did he do in his previous life to deserve such sufferings? He must have been a killer, or worse, a politician.

Watching the scene where they are washing the car made his mind wander back to that day, and he doesn't like it one bit. He remembers Donghyuck showing up with a water hose and showering them with cold water. Luckily, it was still a warm and sunny day, with no wind and no one got sick; but that isn't the reason why his mind has decided to bring him back there. No, of course, it couldn't be that simple. 

The memory of Renjun running around soaked in water, but smiling happily made his cheeks light up in a soft shade of pink. He remembers wrapping a blanket around the younger's body out of pity - more like, worry - as he'd seen him shivering in the attempt of drying himself up with a towel. Renjun clothes were white and drenched, which logically meant that anyone could see through them and follow the curves of his small frame. And at the thought of that, Mark had felt something lit up in the pit of his stomach, so he had started looking for something to cover him up with. Right now he just wishes he'd never done that. Not because he doesn't care about Renjun getting sick or catching a cold, but because if he hadn't, he wouldn't have caught a glimpse of the outline of Renjun's cute pastel blue boxers. 

«Hey, are you feeling sick or something? You look really out of it.» Renjun asks, resting the palm of his hand in Mark's forehead. Mark feels his face heat up and shakes his head, just so the other withdrawns from the touch and tells him not to worry. «It's nothing, but I guess I should take a nap. It's going to be a long-ass week...» he mutters awkwardly, standing up and walking up hurriedly to his room after waving a goodnight. 

When he locks himself inside the room he shares with both Haechan and Jeno, he rests for a second against the cold surface of the door. His face his burning red and his whole body feels hot. He let's his eyes fall down on his crotch and lets out a groan of frustration. 

«Goddammit». 

 

 

 

Renjun walks straight into Donghyuck's room and shut the door closed, irritation and frustration on his face as he calls out for his younger friend's name. He needs to talk to him, now that both of his roommates are out of the way and, of course, it's about Mark again. Haechan peeks out from under the bed and his eyes widen out of surprise. 

«What do you want? I was trying to sleep here.» he grumbles turning on his side to face Renjun as he approaches to the bed and sit on Jeno's mattress. 

«I'm sorry to bother you Hyuck, but it's about Mark-» the brunette interjects him and groans. He can't believe someone has woke him up only to talk about the half-canadian stupid ass. 

«Again?» he whines, hiding his face into a pillow and trying to suffocate himself. Renjun nods, convinced. He knows it's true because, after the week spent in the US, Mark has never once talked to him or dared to touch him, not even by mistake. Renjun blurts out everything, from the fact that Mark has suddenly stopped loitering around in his and Jaemin's room, to how he doesn't even look at him when he asks him something during dance practice and recording.

Donghyuck listens patiently, his arms folded across his chest and a raised eyesbrow, then he opens his mouth to speak up. 

«Are you sure it's not all in your mind?» he asks condescendingly. Renjun doesn't miss the notes of both annoyance and amusement in his tone, and squints his eyes suspiciously. 

«It's not.» he claims. «And I'm pretty sure you know something.» he adds, shooting a challenging glare in his younger friend's direction. Renjun knows Haechan isn't dumb, nor a bad friend either. The members know that, despite his witty and mocking personality, Donghyuck is good at keeping secrets, but Renjun hopes this time around he'll make an exception.

«What makes you say that?» the other sits up, adjusting his position and staring at him sternly. It's true, he knows something about Mark that everyone else, including Doyoung - who is kind of a snoop - ignores, but he's not sure he's supposed to talk about it with Renjun. He hasn't even told Mark what he knows himself and, technically, the _**thing**_ can't even be considered a secret; but Haechan doesn't want to fuck up things between two of his bestfriends.

«Come on, Hyuck. I know you know something. I can read it all over your face.» Renjun groans, pointing his index to Donghyuck's mouth and makes a point out of it. «Your lips are twitching. It's so obvious you're trying to hold back a smirk.» He explains monotone.

«I'm not asking you why he does that, in detail.» Renjun adds after a few seconds of silence, in which Haechan sports a conflicted look. Should he say it, or should he wait to talk to Mark before? Renjun stares at him and waits for him say something, but when nothing comes out of Donghyuck's mouth, Renjun sighs outloud. «Please. I'm begging you Hyuckie.» he whines discouraged. «Can't you just give me a hint? It's annoying not to know why one of my friends is avoiding me. Especially if that friend is Mark, and he doesn't talk about it openly.». The younger thinks Renjun's got a point. Maybe, just maybe, he could give him a hint. 

«Mh...alright. I'll give you an hint. One.» he warns looking straight into Renjun's eyes. «It has something to do with his new phone, but to find out you need to get his new lock screen passcode.» He advises, lips curving into a cat-like smile. Renjun furrows his brows unconvinced, but eventually thanks him for the help and heads back to his room. On his way he bumps into Mark, which is still at it with his phone, and tries to catch a glimpse of what he's looking at. It seems that he's reading on a white page full of gibberish in english, so he just shrugs it off. 

When he closes the door behind him and joins Jaemin and Jeno playing Mario Kart, Mark stops mid way through the corridor and squints his eyes in the direction of Renjun's room. He chews on his bottom lip and raises a brow, when he walks in his room and finds his noisy roommate half-asleep under the blankets, and starts wondering what Renjun and Donghyuck could have discussed about. He snorts. He knows that even if he asks, Haechan won't spill the tea.

 

 

 

Renjun pays visit to Donghyuck at least six times a day after their little talk, and everytime, he hope for Mark to forget his phone on the top of the nightstand or under his used clothes. However, the boy seems to have it glued to his hand. He never lets go of it even when he goes to the washroom, and that pisses Renjun off beyond his limits. Haechan snickers at the scene, drawing Mark's eyes onto them from time to time, but he never tries to help and keeps telling his chinese friend that he needs to find things out by himself. Just like he does. Renjun calls that being an asshole, but doesn't really blame Donghyuck for not wanting to get in trouble. 

Today, Renjun enters his friends' room smiling brightly. He feels like it's going to be a good day and chirps happily when pushing the door wide open, but when his eyes scan the beds and there is no trace of Donghyuck, his smile turns into a disappointed pout. He wonders where the brunette could be and opts to wait for him, sitting on his unmade bed and looking for something to play with. The younger has left his phone there, unguarded, so Renjun guesses he can't be gone too far and lets himself fall back on the mattress. He chills out for a good five minutes, staring blankly at the ceiling and thinking back of when Mark used to be close to him and hug him a lot. He really has no idea what had changed between them, but he hopes it's something that can be fixed.

Ten minutes later, the door creaks open and Renjun curls his lips into a teasing smile. He doesn't sit up to welcome Donghyuck, letting his arms fall on his face and listening to his friend roaming around in silence, working his jaw on what could easily be a chocolate chip cookie. The boy busies himself opening the cabinet doors and running his hands through some piece of clothing. 

«Hyuck ah.» Renjun calls, a hint of boredom in his voice as he rolls over to the side to look at his friend, face hidden inside the cupboard as he has leaned in to hold onto something. Donghyuck looks a bit stiff. He has stopped looking and running his hand around, but he doesn't talk and come out yet. Renjun frowns and tilts his head the the side, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. He stands up and pouts then, a loud noise, like something has fallen over the other's head, alarms him. «Donghyuck? Are you okay?» he asks uncertain.

In that moment, the bedroom door springs open and Haechan walks in, in all his grace. He's walking around in his highlight yellow underwears and unicorn-slippers. «Injun ah! I'm sorry for making you wai-» he stops mid sentence to stare a the scene in front of him and then, he bursts out laughing until he has tears in his eyes. Mark is buried under a shit tone of clothes, staring at him wide eyed, resembling a deer caught in the headlights. Renjun is standing in the middle of the room with a confused look on his face, and Donghyuck shakes his head and scoffs amusedly whilst heading toward him. 

«Hi Mark.» he greets, smirking with glee and then looking up to Renjun. «So, what were you planning on doing?» he asks, grabbing a pair of blue jeans and his favourite bordeaux sweater, with a white writing printed over the chest that says "# Fabulous". Renjun's eyes shift back and forth from Haechan to Mark, then he dampens his lips and shrugs. 

«I don't know...Should we watch a movie?» he suggests, unsure. He likes spending time with Donghyuck, and also likes that they're growing closer day after day thanks to "Mark's issue"; but he is there to find out Mark's phone's passcode, so he thinks it'd be better to stay inside.

"Okay, I'm gonna get Chenle's laptop because mine is broken.» he states. «You gonna join us Mark?» he asks shooting finger guns in the canadian's direction. The raven haired boy shakes his head. «Nah, I've got some stuff to do. Taeyong asked me to check on his rap so...» he explains. Haechan waves him off and heads out, leaving the two of them in an awkward silence. 

 

 

 

«Gosh, this CGI is so bad.» Renjun complains. He is grinning widely and throwing a bunch of popcorns in the air, trying to catch them with his mouth. Donghyuck giggles. «Shut up, this is a blockbuster. One of the best "trashy movies" out there, show some respect.» he says shoving him around as a joke. Renjun feings being offended and rolls over, crushing him with all his might, putting him in a headlock and straddling him. Haechan begs for mercy and almost kicks Chenle's laptop off the bed, the two breaking into chuckling fits.

Mark gives them a furtive and sideways look from his bed. He has his headphones plugged in and is listening to a recording of his and Taeyong's lines, a notebook in hands were he scribbles down some notes and adjustments. He's been trying to concentrate, but the sound of his friend's giggles and gibberish can be very distracting, almost as much as the scene unfolding next to him. Renjun is sitting on top of Haechan, smirking and tickling him until the other starts screaming and yells at him to stop. Mark swallows hard and averts his eyes, crossing his legs even though he's laying down on his bed, and going back to his task. He listen to the demo all over again and tortures his lips, forcing himself not to look at the other two, rolling on top of each other only a couple of feet away from him. 

When Renjun lets out a whine of protest because Donghyuck had pinned him down, Mark feels his throat run dry and his cheeks heat up. He mumbles something under his breath, throws his headphones on his pillow and decides to take a break to free his mind. He heads for the kitchen. A coffee might help.

Haechan follows his every move and grins slyly as he realizes Mark has forgotten his phone. He elbows Renjun and gestures him to look at the bright screen, as to suggest him to run up to Mark's bed and give a quick look before it turns off; then he excuses himself for the washroom. Renjun takes that chance to discover what is it, that makes Mark so nervous and snappy around him, and sneaks furtively toward the older's bed. He steals the phone and double checks that no one is going to catch him red-handed, then he starts opening all of the working apps and looking for something potentially triggering. There is nothing in sight. Mark has got so many things on his phone, but most of them are songs, pictures of him and the members, some fanarts too and...food delivery apps. Renjun thinks Donghyuck was just playing around with him, and that he either doesn't know what's going on with Mark, or he doesn't want to tell. He's about to turn off the screen and place it back on his hyung's pillow, when his eyes move onto the round and colorful Google Chrome's icon. Renjun wonders if he is really going to do that. It's not like him to run down someone else's search history, but something tells him he should.

So he does.

Most of it is in english, so he doesn't really understand what's going on and feels a bit discouraged. There is some Naver translator links too, but nothing worth checking out and then a shit tone of links to an archive website and that goes back for more than a couple of months. Some of the links share the same name too, like a title, and some of them have numbers, like the chapters of a book. Renjun furrows his eyesbrows and clicks on the most recent one, dated yesterday evening. It's a page full of enligh text and he only guesses the meaning of the title, since it's the name of one of NCT Dream's latest songs. He scrolls down a bit, questioning since when Mark had started reading online since he keeps saying that tangible books are superior, and tries to read some of the sentences. He spots Jeno and Jaemin's names here and there. Haechan's too, which seems to be talking a lot; but what settles him off the most is that his name and Mark are pretty much everywhere. That's when it strikes him. 

«Fanfictions?» he mutters to himself, scrolling all the way up again and finding a bunch of tags with NCT members' names in it. «Mark has been reading fanfictions of us?» he raises his voice a bit, out of confusion and decides to send the link to himself throughout KakaoTalk. He then slips his phone out of the pockets and saves it, deleting the message from Mark's side. He chews on his lower lip and squints his eyes as he tries to translate some sentences again, then he hears the sound of footsteps approaching and panics. He throws the phone messily on the bed and jump back onto Donghyuck's. 

Mark and Haechan walk back inside, together, and mumbling something under their breath. The younger looks up to Renjun, eyes shifting knowngly in direction's of Mark bed, and then grins lifting up a box of homemade biscuits. 

«Look what I've found» he sing-songs excitedly, waving the box so that it makes some crumbling noise and diving onto his bed.

 

 

 

Renjun begins to understand why Mark doesn't talk to him very much anymore, because he sure doesn't feel like talking to him too, not since he has been able to translate - roughly - part of the story he'd sent himself using the older's account. Renjun bets the members have noticed the different approach he has on Mark now, but what scares him the most, is that Donghyuck knows everything and is probably enjoying seeing them like this. Well, he's not "happy" to see his two bestfriends struggling to talk to each other, but he sure loves teasing them subtly and the tension that that creates.

The fact that Donghyuck and Mark are always out practicing with NCT 127 hyungs, make his heart feel at peace throughout most of days. Jisung and Chenle really help him to forget, as the latter constantly asks him to help him with his homeworks and the other carves out a little time from his schedules, to help him revise their group choreographies. There're also Jeno and Jaemin, that often invite him to join them to grab a coffee or go shopping at the mall. He always says yes, because, _"distractions"_. Today, however, Renjun has turned down their offer to go to an amusement park close to town and now, regrets it. The youngsters of the group are out having some personal schedules and Renjun is left home all by himself, or so, until Mark and Haechan walk in with the rest of 127 members.

«Yah. Anyone's home?» Donghyuck yells when stepping inside the entrance hall. Renjun, who was looking forward to spend some quality time alone drinking some tea and reading - yes, that kind of reading - sighs and welcomes them as they enter the kitchen. He scrunches his nose at the stinging smell of sweat and masculinity, but eventually hugs them all, one by one. They were just coming back for practice, explains Taeyong with an apologetic look while sitting around the table, and Renjun offers him a can of soda. Johnny stops him before he reaches out for the fridge and lifts up a crate of beers, grinning like a child that has just received the best birthday present ever. Donghyuck invites the others to take their seats and Mark provides them some spare chairs they've never used.

«How did you guys do?» Renjun asks, careful not to lock eyes with Mark while handing him a glass to fill. Yuta smiles estatic and starts talking about how cute their fans are, "pretty looking grass" as Mark says, and Doyoung joins him talking how great the performance was. Jaehyun rests his arm on the backrest and takes a sip of beer, smaking his lips happily as the bitter taste tickles his tongue. 

«Let's not forget it's also Jungwoo's first comeback.» Doyoung cooes, making Taeil giggle lightly at that. Then someone asks where the rest of the dreamies are and Renjun shrugs, saying that they've left about an hour before their arrival. «Aw they left our little boy all by himself...» Doyoung chirps, making Jaehyun grimace and raise a brow. He looks so done with his bullshit, but he's way too tired to complain and lets it slide. After another few minutes of chit-chatting, Yuta open his mouth to voice his thoughts outloud, leaving the rest of the members in anticipation when he stops to look at Renjun, whose glass has shattered on the floor.

«Oh shit. Are you okay Renjun?» Taeyong asks in worry. The blonde boy curses internally and kneels down, sending a quick reassuring smile in his direction. He has no idea what has got into him - he actually does - but he needs to clean this mess up fast, if he doesn't want his members to get hurt and the shards of glass to scatter all around. Mark joins him on the floor and so do Taeyong and Taeil. They gather all of the shards in one place and then Haechan and Johnny sweep them up. Renjun has troubles coordinating his movements, as he's suddenly hyper aware of Mark's presence looming next to him and he feels his black hair grazing his shoulder, when the other lowers down.

Sicheng looks at the scene with interest and studies the way Renjun curls up his fingers, and presses his lips together in order to calm down. He knows he and Mark have yet to talk about the "sudden avoidance", but he wonders since when Renjun has been acting like a shy - but incredibly sassy - school girl in front of his crush. The boys clean up pretty fast, "perks of being a constantly expanding idol group" as Johnny says, and that's when the older chinese member decides to take action.

«Injun?» he calls out, drawing everyone's attention onto him. «Can I have a word with you?» he adds vaguely. Mark glances up to him, eyes shifting from Winwin hyung to Renjun, then back to Sicheng again. 

«Uhm. Sure.» Renjun seems a bit confused by the request, but he places his glass back on the table and walks past Mark, without looking at him.

 

 

Once they close the door of Jaemin and Renjun's room, Sincheng rests his back against the wall and folds his arms. «What was that?» he asks in a soft-spoken voice. Renjun doesn't really know how to respond to that and buys some time humming in confusion. 

«I thought you said things were getting better between you and Mark. So now, tell me why it looks, to me, it's you having a problem with him, and not viceversa?» he analyzes. It's surprising how different Sicheng sounds and talks when switching from Korean to Chinese. He gets more confident and definately naggier than he normally is, but that wasn't the right moment to be thinking of those things. Instead, Renjun should be focusing on how to deal with his recently born and strange infatuation for Mark Lee. He blames the fanfiction he's read and also, the fact that he knows Mark has been reading tons of them in the last couple of months. Renjun doesn't panic about liking a guy, he's been through that a long time ago and he knows the other members think he's bi - or "things" like that - but what he can't really get over with, is the fact that he's starting to like one of his band members. The one he used to be super close, flirty and touchy with. Learning that Mark is attracted to him and relieves his tension reading fics about them sucking face with each other makes him feel a tad bit awkward and weird, but now that he's seriously thinking about it...he doesn't feel that way anymore. He's come to accept it, and maybe even enjoy it. 

Then realization dawns upon him. 

He gets it. He totally gets it now. Mark is just as confused and conflicted about it as he is, probably even more. If they were ordinary friends, they might have talked about it already, but working together and living together...that draws some serious implications. He has been avoiding him, not only because he felt ashamed for reading and - apparently - enjoying certain types of stories, but also because he didn't want to fuck things up within the group. He's scared Renjun would reject him and that that might cause the team to split. Well, that's what Renjun guesses, at least, because it's exactly the way he's been feeling for a few days now.

His mind runs wild. It goes back to a few episodes where he, himself, had caught Mark staring at him. He didn't know what those stares meant at that time, but now he knows and it feels good to know he has such an effect on Mark. He wonders if he should talk to him about it; sooner or later he might have to, or the tension would grow endlessly and weight on all the members, but he doesn't think he's ready to face it. They've come to like each other, somehow, but to take the first step has always been hard for everyone. Take Jeno and Jaemin, for instance. Or Ten and Johnny. Maybe some day he'll tell Mark everything, but for now, he'll try to have a bit of fun teasing his raven haired friend whenever he can. 

«It's...not like that.» He retorts, trying to sound convincing even though he knows his older friend can read him quite easily. However, he has wisely chosen not to tell Winwin everything he has learnt about Mark, in the last couple of weeks, so he's pretty sure his hyung can't tell he's lying about it. Sichengs stands in silence and waits for Renjun to explain himself. The younger takes some time to think it through and then explains that he's acting like this only because he feels awkward with Mark lately. «I've been trying to find out why he act like this, but... I really have no idea, and I don't know what to do with him.»

«So, you avoid him too?» Sicheng asks a bit disappointed. Renjun sighs. «I know it's dumb, but... for now I can just hope he gets the message.» He explains. «I'm tired to be avoided for no apparent reason, so maybe, if he gets the same treatment, he'll know what it feels like.». Sicheng ponders a bit on his younger friend's idea and the nods in agreement. Renjun sighs out of relief and pulls out a smile, ready to go back to the others and keep up with their sensless conversations. Winwin follows him back to the kitchen, smiling happily like he always does, however, doesn't look totally convinced.

 

 

 

Throughout the whole month of november, Renjun decides to turn Mark's life into a living hell. He starts off by doing things out of boredom, like smacking his lips, chewing on his sleeves, walking around in underwear just like Donghyuck does and sucking lollipops at ungodly hours. He doesn't do anything weirder, not in the least, and keeps laying low even though sometimes he catches a glimpse of Mark hiding his flushing cheeks. He loves the soft shade of pink that dusts his cheeks and that reaches the tip of the half-canadian's ears, but after a few weeks he wants something more. He wants a reaction. He wants Mark to snap or simply say something, but he never does. In fact, he might not ever realize that Renjun is doing it all on purpose. He does, however, things that make Renjun flush and burn on the inside. It's mostly everydays' actions and habits, like running his hands through his hair while being all sweaty after practice, but the things that does to Renjun. He better not know.  
Another "good" one, which he does very often, is to lick his lips. Renjun has come to notice that he does that all the time. When he's nervous about something, when he talks during interviews, when he feels embarassed about something, or even when he has no particular reason at all. He just licks his lips all the time, and Renjun finds it incredibly hot and annoying at the same time.

To give one example, two days ago the dreamies have decided to do a movie night and therefore, order some pizza. Jisung wants to re-watch "Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 1 and 2" and everyone seems to agree, especially Jeno, who has been crossing his fingers and praying the Lord not to watch an horror movie again. Renjun, being the little brat he's come to be, lies down on the couch, next to Mark, and throws his arm on the edge of the backrest. Jaemin and takes care of the pizza, slicing it in even halves, while Haechan and Chenle grab an handful of drinks. 

The movie starts as soon as they bite off the first slice, and Renjun finds himself focusing more on the sound of Mark munching, than whatever Starlord is blabbering about. The way the older eats, stuffing his cheeks and looking like an hamster, make his expression soften and that's when he rests his head onto the taller's shoulder. The raven haired boy doesn't protest, but the smaller can feel his body tense up at the touch, as he temporarely stops working his jaw on the mozzarella cheese, and Renjun feels a tremble going down his legs. 

That night, he had spent five hours in a row glancing at Mark out of the corner of his eyes, biting the insides of his mouth everytime the other slid his tongue across his bottom lip. Honestly, he doesn't even remember what the movie was about, but he sure remembers jerking off in the bathroom at half past three in the morning.

 

 

 

Renjun groans out of frustration. He refuses to believe that Mark is _that_ dense. He sure must have noticed Renjun was doing certain things on purpose, especially the ones that cause him to get all flustered and made his body stiffen. Renjun has been throwing hints pretty much everyday and everywhere, making it obvious that he was interested. So why was still he holding back? Renjun is just waiting for the moment Mark is going to jump on him and kiss the life out of him, but all things considered, he'll probably be dead by that time. He doesn't think he'll be able to wait another couple of years, so he guesses he needs to step forward. 

It's that thought that pushes Renjun into walking up to the older boy's room, late at night, and give it all. Luckily for him, it was a very busy weekend for both Jeno and Jaemin, and it didn't take long for Haechan to catch the drift and move into Renjun's room upon the his request. Anyhow, the ones that remains are already asleep, which makes it the perfect time for them to sort things out. 

Mark almost trips over his own feet when Renjun shows up at the doorstep, fully clothed and with smudged eyeliner. They both haven't changed their clothes since they've come back from that interview, but none of them if going to complain about the tight black jeans wrapping around the other's legs. Renjun walks in casually, hands in his pockets. Mark glances up to him, eyes shifting continuously back and forth from the smaller's face to the tangled earbuds he's got in his hands. They look at each other in awkward silence for a few seconds, then Mark asks him the first thing that comes to his mind. 

«Is Hyuck asleep, yet?». Renjun shrugs and nods his head slowly. The bright screen light of his phone accentuates the sharpness of Mark's features, and his eyes follow the outline of his nose, lips and jawline. Renjun gets lost in the deepness of his dark eyes, the intensity of his gaze makes him blush and look away bashfully. He feels naked, and he doesn't know whether he likes, or despise, the feeling. Mark swallows, confused as to why the younger has come to see him when their friend, Donghyuck, is sleeping in another room. He unconsciously wets his lips and Renjun feels something stirring within him, starting for the pit of his stomach and traveling up, burning the inside of his throat. He shoves that thought aside and instinctively chews on his lower lip.

«I...wanted to ask you something.» he states curling his fingers and digging his nails in the thick fabric of his sleeves. Mark purses his lips and nods as to invite him to continue, but then Renjun feels his throat go dry. The fateful question hovering in the back of his mind, _Do you...think about me?_. Renjun doesn't want to say the word "love" because he's not sure that's what it feels like, but he's pretty sure he likes Mark. He always did. Well, maybe not in this way, but he's always thought of him as a kind hearted and loving person. Renjun is quite sure he would be a great lover. 

Mark doesn't talk. He just stares and lets the scope of his vision run gently over Renjun's face, chasing every little detail of his smooth and flawless skin. He feels the urge to slide his thumb over the smaller's pretty eyelids and get rid of the smeared make up, but he holds back. Afraid that Renjun might take it the wrong way, but then again, he probably already knew. Mark isn't as stupid as he feings to be. He knows Donghyuck has told Renjun something about his...readings, but he's not sure of how the blonde boy feels about it. He's got a few ideas, however, he's not entirely sure if Renjun was purposely teasing him, or just... being himself. 

«Actually...I have something to tell you.» Mark says, balling his hands into fists and dampening his lips one more time. He's been thinking about bringing things up, for two months straight. At first, he was scared to tell Renjun everything, because he didn't know how he would react, after hearing that his team leader has been reading fanfictions about them having an affair. He worried about the future of his members, and he didn't want to ruin their years of training and efforts, to chase a teenage dream; but he also knew that the way he and Renjun were acting wasn't good and risk-free either. 

Then, november came, and Renjun started acting very touchy and flirty all over again - maybe even more than before - and that made him think. The previous months have been quite hard to deal with, as he was trying to keep all his feelings bottled up inside and avoid talking about it. Even so, recently, he's starting to feel a lot less pressured and a lot more confident on what he wants. He doesn't know if he's just crushing on Renjun for some unknown reason, or if he actually likes him as more than friend. The other might be asking the same things to himself, but right now, Mark's willing to take the risk and ask him directly. 

«I...you were right. I've been avoiding you - a bit - during the last months, but it wasn't because of something you have done. Rather, it is something I did.» He starts off pretty well, even if it feels awkward to be talking about it, at this time, in a bedroom, with the individual concerned. He scans the room, looking everywhere except for Renjun's sharp eyes, like he's hoping to find the right words written on a piece of furniture. 

Renjun feings ignorance and asks him what he's talking about. «W-well... I've been busying myself reading some...short writings...and...» he presses his lips together, searching of a nice way to word his thought out loud, but all his brain is focused on, is the fact that he's going to do it. He's going to spill out everything regarding those fanfictions and pervy thoughts, to him. How the hell is he supposed to tell Renjun that he jerks off thinking about him? Gosh, he wishes he could turn back time, or just, disappear from the face of the earth. Unbeknownst to him, his friend isn't even listening to him at this point, lost in the turmoil of his own mind. Is Mark really going to talk him throught that? He doesn't...he doesn't really know how to take it. 

It's the word «Shit», slipping out of Mark's mouth that snaps him back to reality. The half-canadian boy is fighting within himself, making a list of any little thing he could say wrong and considering the fact that, after this conversation, Renjun might not want to talk to him again. He takes a deep breath and decides to go for it. «My point is.» he paused, his heart pounding a bit too fast, for him to be okay. «I think...» the words die in his throat. He can't. He can't do it. Not until he makes sure Renjun feels the same way. 

They look at each other for a brief moment, that feels more like eternity, and that's when Mark notices a spark lights up in Renjun's eyes. He's staring back at him, almost as intently, but his expression is unreadable and he doesn't know what to make of it. To Mark, it looks like Renjun is trying to convey something, but he's not sure if it is an explaination he's looking for, or anything more tangible. Suddenly, Renjun takes a step forward and smiles criptically. Mark might not know what's going on, but things are going to become clearer, after he does what he's come for since the very beginning. 

Mark panics. «Ren-» but Renjun shuts him up by grabbing him fiercely and locking their lips into an heated kiss. The older moans out of surprise and feels his body go weak for a second, then he bucks up and backs Renjun against the wall. _Oh shit, we're at it._

Renjun lets Mark take control, his insides melting as the older's hands rest on his sides and hold him firmly. Mark's thumbs graze the curves of his waist, molding and shaping his body as he pleases. Renjun is willing to let him do whatever he wants to him, fingers tangling in the silky black hair as Mark bites on his bottom lip and drags it in between his teeth to suck on it. The younger moans into the kiss and then they break away, gasping for air.

They look at each other with flushed faces and Renjun grins, his fingers curled in Mark's hair like they belong there. Mark looks at him with fondness and a glint of lust, and helps the smaller get rid of his sweater as they steady up. Just then, Renjun realizes the other had him pinned against the wall. He shudders in Mark's hold and It doesn't take long for the other to trap him again, pressing their mouths and bodies together as he slides his fingers under the fabric of Renjun's white shirt. He pulls it up, slowly, wanting to feel every inch of the smaller's body burning under his touch. He pants, but never stops kissing Renjun, because his life and his sanity depend on it. The younger is reduced to a grunting and moaning mess, Mark's digits tracing the outline of his ribs, grazing his soft skin and making it burn hot.

«I've been thinking about this for a long time...» Marks manages to mumble, his lips curling into a smile. Renjun snorts ungracefully. «Then, shut up and kiss me.»

The other responds by sliding his hands down to cup Renjun's butt, pulling his feet off the floor, and Renjun smirks, wrapping his legs around Mark's waist and deepening the kiss. He runs once again his hands through the older's hair and frames his face with his hands, pulling him closer. Mark's fingers stroke onto the smooth skin, sending another wave of pleasure down to Renjun's spine as the warmth continues to build between his legs. The older notices and awkwardly lets go off him, but once Renjun's feet touch the could floor Mark steals his lips again, this time into a gentler kiss, which makes the shorter's heart flutter in his chest. Mark looks at him with so much tenderness, that Renjun feels like he's going to melt.

«Do you...» the older starts off, but he clears his throat as he is too embarrassed to continue. Renjun feels every emotion within his body flare up inside of him. His face heating up at the thought of doing _**that** thing_ , and he doesn't answer with words, rather with actions. He leans in to lock their lips together again, sliding his tongue across Mark's bottom lip and curving his mouth into a satisfied smile. 

«I'm gonna take that as I yes» Marks says as guides Renjun onto the bed, their lips never parting, and crawls on top of him.

«Quit squirming, you're heavy.» Renjun grunts in an admonishing voice.

«You sure they're not gonna wake up?» Mark asks, obviously referring to the three little demons sleeping in their rooms on the other side of their apartment. Renjun giggles sounding a bit too overexcited and reassures him that they were sleeping when he left.

«So, this is, like... really it?»

«Oh God. You never stop talking?» Renjun whines. He can't believe Mark manages to be his usual goofy and awkward self even in these kinds of situations.

In a matter of seconds, Renjun is left wearing his underwear and jeans alone, Mark straddling him while playing with the waistband of his boxers - _«what a tease»_ \- and then starts unbuckling the belt. Renjun feels all the blood in his body gather to his lower regions, his body tenses up and he lets a sigh of pleasure escape his swollen lips. He need this more than he thought he would. Mark leaves his lips unattended to take off the belt and yank both Renjun's pants and boxers down to his ankles, in one shot. He then uses his free hand to search for the drawer and Renjun scoffs in amusement.

«So unexpected of you» He says sarcastically and Mark rolls his eyes at that. They find it almost funny that, even in this kind of situation, they act and bicker like they always do. Renjun's eyes travel, his body aches for the older's touch and that's when Mark grabs him by the hips, holding him steadily, and pushes him down onto the mattress.

He slides in, gently and Renjun shudders and squeezes his eyes closed, pushing his head back to let out a strangled noise. _Fuck me- this is happening._

Mark groans and adjusts his position to pull in and out. He just, can't think of anything but to not hurt Renjun while rocking their hips together, and how good it feels to be inside of him.

It doesn't take much time for them to get used to each other's pace, and it doesn't take much for Renjun to loose it completely. He feels hot and numb, he moans and mumbles something to Mark that doesn't understand himself and then, Mark pulls out and falls next to Renjun. The younger doesn't move, feeling completely drained out but also deliriously happy. 

Renjun falls asleep without even realizing it and Mark cuddles up against him, pulling up the blanket as soon as he has finished taking care of his own bulge. He then sneaks an arm around Renjun's chest and nuzzles into his neck.

«I... love you too» he mutters, his eyes drifting closed as he rests his forhead against Renjun's temple and curls his lips into a tender smile.

 

 

The morning after, Mark wakes up in his bed alone. He rubs his eyes with the back of his hands and looks around, in almost complete darkness, but it seems that Renjun's long gone. Furrowing his brows out of confusion, he sighs and wonders if it could have all just been part of a dream; but the smell of Renjun's honey-like scent filling his lungs says otherwise. Mark rolls off his bed and searches under the bed for his slippers, then sits and settles his elbow on top of his knees, resting his forehead in the palm of his hands. He stays in that position for about two minutes. He needs to do it in order to wake up, or else, he'll get an headache. 

When he walks out of his room, he's surprised not to find his band mates running around and bickering. So, he checks the time on the round clock of the living room and groans out of frustration. It's barely 7AM and he's just wasted his only day of vacation. Congratulations, idiot. He curses under his breath and heads toward the kitchen to grab something to eat, but as he walks in, three pair of eyes dart toward him. He glances back at them, eyes shifting from Donghyuck's wide smirk, to Sicheng who smiles innocently at him and Renjun, who's hiding his blush by sipping some of his Jasmine tea.

«Hey.» he greets everyone, but it sure looks like he's smiling at Renjun alone. The younger curves his lips into a shy smile, which fades away almost immediately. 

«Good morning Mark.» Donghyuck's reply has a note of sarcasm in it, but everything that comes out of the boy's mouth has, so Mark doesn't really mind. Instead, Winwin's smile and intense stare creeps the shit out of him. 

«What are you doing here, so early?» he asks, mostly to Sicheng, who rarely passes by the dreamies dormitory. The oldest among them shrugs and says that he's decided to pay a visit to Renjun, but Mark doesn't seem to buy it and frowns suspiciously. Haechan groans loudly and then sighs, his elbow on the table, propping up his chin.

«I couldn't sleep well last night...» he states pouting. «Our neighbours really have no respect...» and as he says that he shifts eyes between his two bestfriends and waggle his brows suggestively. Mark swallows hard at that and stretches out an awkward smile, glancing up to Renjun to find him as red as Donghyuck's favourite sweater.

«Y-yeah...we should do something about that...»


End file.
